Council Intelligence File On Alternate Reality
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: All data on the alternate universe. Access Code Required: ********* Welcome, ****. We know what Starfleet thinks of the ME side. What do they think of them?
1. Entry 1

Access to Counselors, government leaders and SPECTRE operatives only: authorization required.

Access code: XGO488-ITO446-9710OP-MESTO1

ACCESS GRANTED: Welcome, Prime Minister Amul Shastri

Access date: July 1st, 2183, 02:15:49 Earth Standard Time

File: Intelligence on alternate universe,

Contents: USS _Ra-Cailum_, USS _Raging Tempest_, USS _Enterprise_

* * *

><p>Entry one: USS <em>Ra-Cailum<em>

Classification: assault cruiser, _Sovereign_-Class

Registry: NCC-94517

Length: 685 meters

Beam : 240 meters

Height : 87 meters

Mass: Approx. 3000,000 metric tons

Power source: Matter/antimatter reaction chamber

Crew count: approx. 1400

The _Ra-Cailum _was one of the first ships to come through from the 'other side', as everyone puts it, alongside the Raging Tempest. According to information shared from the Asari, the _Ra-Cailum _was commissioned on Stardate 72418.4 from the San Francisco Shipyards in orbit of Earth. from what we understand, that was in 2395, making the _Ra-Cailum _15 years old. The _Sovereign_-Class is a 40 year old design, originating from Starfleet's first encounters with the Borg in 2365, when the USS _Enterprise _NCC-1701-D encountered a cube and was nearly destroyed by it.

After that and the Battle of Wolf 359, the Sovereign and Defiant Programs (the latter of which spawned the _Sao Paulo_-Class in 2405, which the _Raging Tempest_ belongs to) were shelved until 2370, when the Dominion became a greater threat and both programs were reactivated, with the _Defiant _taking precedence and the _Sovereign _being secondary until 2371, when the _Enterprise_-D was lost. In the following conflict with the Borg in 2373, the _Sovereign_-Class cut its' teeth when the _Enterprise_-E destroyed a Borg cube attempting to invade Earth. During the Dominion war, the _Sovereign_-Class proved itself beautifully, and was cleared for mass production.

The _Ra-Cailum _has proven itself to be the deadlier of the two starships, as it destroyed Sovereign with no difficulty.

(Spectre Wola's personal note: the fact that the _Ra-Cailum's _class pathfinder shares the name as the reaper dreadnought is morbidly amusing)

Armaments: The _Ra-Cailum _and _Raging Tempest _share several weapons, including a M/AM missile called a 'photon torpedo'. this torpedo is their most common weapons system, as all Starfleet ships carry torpedo launchers. The _Ra-Cailum _has 4 confirmed torpedo launchers that fire photon torpedoes, with a fifth firing 'quantum torpedoes', which are far more destructive. Our kinetic barriers may be able to withstand an impact, but the detonation is another story, as the explosive force would be equal to at least that of the main gun of the _Destiny Ascension_. The maximum yield has been stated to be 30 'isotons'.

The _Ra-Cailum's_ main weapons, however, are its' direct energy weapons, called 'phasers'. The phaser beams operate differently than our GARDIAN lasers, and are far more accurate.

Defenses: The Ra-Cailum's shields, which are not kinetic barriers, are capable of deflecting both kinetic and energy-based weapons.

Auxiliary craft: The _Ra-Cailum_ carries a large number of shuttlecraft, including several craft known as _Peregrine_-Class fighters. These are, from reports, not true fighter craft, but small and agile enough to be pressed into that role, and are heavily armed with smaller versions of the same weapons mounted to both ships.

Regardless of what shuttle they use, all of them are armed with at least two phaser emitters, making them a match for any fighter to cruiser-class ship.

* * *

><p>USS <em>Raging Tempest<em>

* * *

><p>Entry two: USS <em>Raging Tempest<em>

Classification: tactical escort, _Sao Paulo_-Class

Registry: NCC-108597

Length: 150 meters

Beam : 90 meters

Height : 37 meters

Mass: Approx. 400,000 metric tons

Power source: Matter/antimatter reaction chamber

Crew count: approx. 50

The Sao Paulo Program began its' roots in the Defiant Project, which was to create a ship that could fight the Borg. The Battle of Wolf 359 brought it to a halt until 2371, when the prototype was brought back into service at Deep Space Nine.

The prototype vessel was initially used in a mission to make contact with the Dominion, but eventually it was permanently assigned to the station. It was destroyed in one of the later battles of the Dominion War, but was replaced by another _Defiant_-Class, the _Sao Paulo_ (which the _Sao Paulo_-Class would eventually be named after), though its name was changed to _Defiant_.

The _Raging Tempest_ apparently started out life as the _Tempest_, a _Defiant_-Class vessel commissioned on Stardate 76489 (mid-2399). It was assigned to the command of Then-Lieutenant Commander Takeshi Yamato in 2405, his commission having been given just a day earlier after having taken charge of another warship in one of the early battles of their most recent war.

The ship served with distinction for many battles, though it was damaged Beyond Economical Repair in 2408, and its salvage was used to help build the _Sao Paulo_-Class _Raging Tempest._

Armaments: While the _Ra-Cailum _is a more general vessel, the _Raging Tempest_ appears BORN for war with forward-facing phaser pulse cannons and two torpedo launchers. The lack of an aft launcher may be built into the design, or it might have been removed from the ship. We do not know. However, the ship has a lack of arc weapons, compared to the _Ra-Cailum's _seemingly insane 360 degrees of fire.

Defenses: The _Raging Tempest's_ shields are of the same type as the _Ra-Cailum's_: deflector or 'true' shields, which can take several impacts from a Sovereign-type craft and keep going.

Features: The _Raging Tempest_ is equipped with a 'cloaking device', more powerful then the simple invisibility cloaks used by some infiltrator personnel, as it can hide the ship, and it is enough to fool our sensor technology into thinking nothing is there.

Auxiliary craft: The _Raging Tempest's_ small size limits the number of shuttlecraft it can carry, it only carries one shuttlecraft: one type-10 shuttle, classified as a _Chaffee_-class shuttle. This craft is named _Cyclone_, in keeping with a meteorological theme.

* * *

><p>Entry 3: Other ships<p>

* * *

><p>While the <em>Ra-Cailum <em>and _Raging Tempest_ made the largest impact, at least 7 more vessels made their way over prior to the Battle for the Citadel.

USS _Voyager_: _Voyager _is an _Intrepid_-Class starship, and was commissioned on Stardate 48038.5. While we consider the Ra-Cailum and Raging Tempest famous, (Asari toymakers are making scale models of the two ships, for Spirits' sake!) _Voyager _spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant, which is as far from the Federation as, say, the closest galaxy is to us, as they don't have mass relays. The ship was the official leader of the counterattack on the Geth fleet, although all knew the _Ra-Cailum _led those ships to war.

USS _Mary_: The _Mary _is a _Monarch_-Class starship, based off the more famous (for them) _Galaxy_-Class. This ship was responsible for saving several Turian cruisers during the battle.

USS _Kyushu_: The _Kyushu _is a _Nebula_-Class starship, with abilities that shocked our universe when it created a gravity well that drew several Geth ships into one shot, allowing the Kyushu to destroy them.

USS Crusher: The Crusher is a _Devron_-Class starship, and one of the closest ships Starfleet has to a true warship. The Devron is also nicknamed the '_Galaxy-X'_. The _Crusher_, named to a degree after Wesley Crusher, destroyed two dreadnoughts that would have destroyed the _Destiny Ascension_.

USS _Escalvantine_: The _Escalvantine _is an _Armitage_-Class escort carrier, a subtype of the more popular _Akira-_Class. The _Escalvantine _was used for heavy fighter support, destroying every fighter that was fighting against the Council fleet.

IGS _Tolkalon_: The _Tolkalon _is a _Kumari_-Class starship, built as an overpowered, if fragile, attack ship. Based off of an older Andorian design, the ship is VERY lethal.  
>USS <em>Avenger<em>: The _Avenger _is the first ship of her class, and is a purebred warship, despite using the seemingly unwieldy design of saucer section, engineering section and outboard nacelles.

* * *

><p>USS <em>Enterprise<em>

* * *

><p>Class: <em>Odyssey<em>; (current) NX, _Constitution, Excelsior, Ambassador, Galaxy, Sovereign_ (historical)

Registry: NX-01, NCC-1701 (plus suffix; currently NCC-1701-F)

The _Enterprise _is not just a single ship; rather, it is a legacy of ships.

The first was the prototype NX-Class, normally called the _Enterprise _NX-01, commanded by future Federation President Jonathan Archer. Commissioned in 2151, the NX-01 served as the flagship for Earth's Starfleet, using a prototype Warp 5 engine. The NX-01 served until 2161, shortly before the founding of the Federation, replaced by the _Daedalus_-Class as the 'pride of the fleet'.

The next _Enterprise _was the first to carry the now-famous registry of NCC-1701, and was the second 'true' _Constitution_-Class starship (others, like the USS _Constellation_, were simply heavy refits of an earlier class that was developed into the _Constitution_) in Starfleet's service, and the first to carry the title 'Federation starship'. This _Enterprise _was commissioned in 2245, under the command of Robert April, who commanded the ship for 5 years before sending her in for a refit and reassigning her to Christopher Pike in 2253, who commanded the ship for 10 years until a minor retrofit in 2264, during which time command was assigned to James Tiberius Kirk, then the youngest captain ever in Starfleet.

The following five years cemented the name Enterprise in the minds of all, and was coined by later historians as 'Kirk's Five Year Mission'. in 2270, the _Enterprise _was refit into her 'modern' configuration, and was sent out early in 2272 to intercept the V'ger probe. Records of this incident are unclear, as Starfleet refuses to release them. Kirk took the ship out for another five year mission until his promotion to Admiral in 2278, and the _Enterprise _served as an academy training ship until 2286, when she was badly damaged by the hijacked USS _Reliant _and destroyed over the Genesis planet. Records, again, are sketchy as to the reason for the name of the planet.

After another incident that Starfleet refuses to comment on, the USS _Yorktown _NCC-1717 was renamed USS _Enterprise _NCC-1701-A, assigned to a now demoted Captain Kirk, which served for 6 years until the Khitomer peace treaty was signed, in which the _Enterprise_-A played a key role in defending, and was retired to the Starfleet Museum of History in 2293.

The next _Enterprise _to bear the name was the most important to our universe: the _Excelsior_-Class _Enterprise _NCC-1701-B. Carrying many improvements over the USS _Excelsior _NX-2000/NCC-2000, the _Enterprise_-B's first mission was a round trip from Earth to Pluto, but later became a rescue mission to save El-Aurian refugees from an unstable energy ribbon. Under-equipped, with no weapons to breach the ribbon and no medical staff, the _Enterprise_-B heroically saved 47 refugees at the cost being the life of guest of honor James Tiberius Kirk. The _Enterprise_-B served through the early 24th Century, going through the Tomed Incident and the Cardassian conquest of Bajor until the ship went missing in 2329. Likely suffering from a viral infection and caught in battle, the _Enterprise_-B ended up in our universe, and was discovered by Cerberus as late as 2169, with no surviving crew on board. After analyzing the ship and reverse engineering what little of the technology they could, the Illusive Man ordered the ship scrapped. In 2183, upon the discovery of this fact, Ronald Pinkerton of the _Ra-Cailum _vowed vengeance for this, showing that the fact that the _Enterprise_-B, like the other members of her 'family', was well-loved.

The _Ambassador_-Class, after its' activation in 2331, had three ships built at Earth Station McKinley. One of the these eventually became the fourth _Enterprise_, NCC-1701-C, under Rachel Garrett.

in 2344, the _Enterprise_-C was the only ship in range to respond to a distress call from the Klingon world Narendra III, and was caught off-guard by four _Vmirak_-Class Romulan warbirds. The _Enterprise_-C fought hard, destroying two of them and crippling a third, but was lost in action. This bought at least three decades of peace with the Klingons, who saw it as honorable, showing the Federation to be an honorable ally.

The next two decades saw no _Enterprise _until the third _Galaxy_-Class spaceframe was launched with the hull number NCC-1701-D, under the command of Jean-Luc Picard. This ship's history is well documented, despite only serving 8 years as the Federation's flagship until her destruction at Veridian III.

The _Enterprise_-E, older sister to the _Sovereign_-Class _Ra-Cailum_, launched in 2372 under Picard's command, spending a year in space until returning to face the Borg in combat at the Battle of Sector 001 and fighting against the Reman warbird _Scimitar _in the famed Battle of the Great Bloom in 2379. Picard retired in 2385, when the android Data took command of the ship, who commanded it until the ship's destruction in 2408 at the hands of the Undine.

The latest _Enterprise_, the NCC-1701-F, was launched in 2409, under Va'kel Shon, whose first mission was a dramatic rescue of forces at Deep Space Nine, using the _Odyssey-_Class ship's superior firepower to obliterate the enemy fleet. The _Enterprise_-F has since become the symbol of the Federation Starfleet, like all of her predecessors.

* * *

><p>LOGGING OUT: Prime Minister Amul Shastri<p>

Log out date: July 1st, 2183, 02:59:56 Earth Standard Time


	2. Entry 2

Access to Counselors, government leaders and SPECTRE operatives only: authorization required.

Access code: 178HG-YTY7P-87GHT-STO47-ME123

ACCESS GRANTED: Welcome, Councilor Irissa

Access date: July 3rd, 2183, 15:15:49 Citadel Standard Time

File: Intelligence on alternate universe,

Contents: Captain Ronald Pinkerton, Captain Takeshi Yamato, Va'kel Shon, Tuvok

* * *

><p>Name: Ronald Peter Albert Pinkerton<p>

Starfleet rank: Captain

Species: human/liberated Borg drone

Age: 39 (appears to be in late 20s/early thirties)

Position: Commanding Officer, USS _Ra-Cailum_

Captain Pinkerton is, perhaps, the wildcard of Starfleet. While he attempts to uphold Starfleet regulations, his personal failings (impulsiveness, for one) often make him break the regulations he swore to uphold. His crew, said to be a 'collection of misfits', was handpicked by the man, as he said 'I don't care for personalities, I care about what they can do'.

The Captain is a former borg drone, recovered from the Collective in early 2409 during the attack on the Vega Colony. From unconfirmed reports, the man has had almost no psychological help since his recovery, being thrown into service as captain of the _Ra-Cailum_. Regardless of this, his service record is extremely positive, although he was known to be unconventional, if very effective, in his duties. Regardless, his duties have forced him to submit to court martial several times, although he was never convicted.

The Systems Alliance has coined him a 'loose cannon', but as he always faces responsibility for his actions, that makes him more dangerous.

* * *

><p>Name: Takeshi Yamato<p>

Starfleet rank: Captain

Species: Human

Age: 24

Position: Commanding Officer, USS _Raging Tempest_

Captain Yamato is one of Starfleet's youngest captains, though the position could be considered thrust upon him - he was a freshly graduated cadet at the age of 20, assigned to be the helmsman of a ship in one of the early battles of their most recent war when the entire command crew of his ship was killed, leaving him in charge of the ship. He proved himself admirably, and was given command of the USS _Tempest_, which was later rebuilt as the _Raging Tempest_.

The Captain prefers to command his ship from the helm console, sticking to his piloting roots even as he gives orders. He is a skilled pilot, though - able to pull his ship through maneuvers that wouldn't be out of place on a fighter. He is also somewhat of a modern samurai, holding himself to a code of honor and keeping a blade on his person at all times.

That said, he also seems to be a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and seems most at home on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Name: Va'kel Shon<p>

Starfleet rank: Captain

Species: Andorian

Age: 42

Position: Commanding Officer, USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F

Shon is the first Andorian captain of the _Enterprise_, as according to reports, all previous commanders were human. According to records, the Captain was a native of the Vega colony, and it is unknown to how he would react to the Borg presence in our universe. However, he did volunteer to rescue the _Ra-Cailum_ and _Raging Tempest_, meaning that Captain Shon does consider both men to be comrades in arms.

His previous command was the _Defiant_-Class USS _Belfast_, destroyed in command with an enemy force identified as 'the Jem'Hadar', before being given command of the newest flagship of the fleet: the _Odyssey_-class USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F.

And as the few shared records state that the captains of the _Enterprise_ were VERY exceptional people, Shon must have earned his position as captain of the _Enterprise_-F.

* * *

><p>Tuvok<p>

Starfleet rank: Rear Admiral

Species: Vulcan

Age: 146

Position: Commanding officer, USS _Voyager_

Tuvok's career, according to shared records, is storied. Tuvok was tactical officer and security chief on the USS _Voyager _from 2371 to 2378, when the vessel was lost in the Delta Quadrant before serving on the USS _Titan _under Captain William Thomas Riker. The Admiral is clearly a high-ranking officer, commanding the respect of the thousands, perhaps millions of personnel in Starfleet. Tuvok is also the leader of Delta Alliance Command, which, due to first contact with our universe, also has some jurisdiction with the other two major powers of the Alpha Quadrant. Tuvok himself is highly reasonable and logical, but this is typical of all Vulcans, according to shared records.

* * *

><p>LOGGING OUT: Councilor Irissa<br>Log out date: July 3rd, 2183, 16:57:47 Citadel Standard Time


End file.
